The Treasure Underneath
The Treasure Underneath ''is the fifth episode of Season 1 and fifth overall for the TV show ''101 Crosses. X meets the school's resident bully and discovers a hidden labyrinth underneath Cross Academy. The reception for the episode was (placeholder). Synopsis As X strolls the halls of Cross Academy, looking as over-confident and ridiculous as ever, he is suddenly stopped by a heavyweight who knocks him to the ground. He is laughed at by the Cross named Mike Uragiri, who has the power of super strength and floored X. X spawns a ball of ice, but Sofsi walks by and yells at X. Mike laughs at X once more and leaves, as X is assigned to another mission. He begins to head out with Jak, and Jak, trying to be warmer, asks him why he was so angry before. X tells Jak about Mike, and Jak gives him a piece of advice, bullies will take themselves out in time. X doubts that it's that easy and they go off on their mission. Later that night, X gets back to his room and blasts a cold sphere of energy at the corner of his wall to let out frusteration. Much to his surprise, a small piece of the corner breaks and X looks out to see a secret path. Mischevious as ever, X sneaks down the path. Going down the winding path, X is creeped out and is on edge and on guard. After what seems to be an eternity, he finds a room that seems to be the end. Despite being on guard, a loud roar knocks X off of his feet as flame covers the floor, revealing a large dragon. X blasts a small ice ball at the creature to stun it and flees back to his room. After getting inside, he freezes the entrance to the secret path and passes out onto his bed. The next day, he sits with Jenna and Boomer in the alleys eating Ice Cream as he tells him about what he saw. Boomer, still amazed that Crosses exist, doesn't rule out the possibility of a dragon, but Jenna feverishly denies there being a dragon, laughing at the idea. However, she states that it's common knowledge that Cross Academy, being ancient, contains many secret passages. She discourages him from going back, but Boomer encourages the behavior. They walk off and Jenna follows as well, albiet reluctantly. They go inside Cross Academy, but Jenna begs them to let her check around the library for any info first. They agree, but tell her to make it quick. Telepathically she checks every book in a few seconds and finds a book about the life of the famous Cross Brandon Kajil. She reads about a temple underneath the castle created by him right under X's room. She also reads about his many mechanical endeavours. X is not very comforted that it's not just a dragon, but a robotic dragon, but they go anyways. Immediately as they reach the robotic dragon Boomer dashes away, with X remarking that he has near Cross-level super speed; when he's scared. They both exit as Boomer catches his breath. Jenna tells that the dragon is most certainly robotic, as Brandon was a huge scientist, and developed a supposed treasure that could grant unlimited power using his intellect and power of transferring and stealing power. Boomer then spots Mike, who was listening to them. He flees, and they suspect he is going tell on them to Sofósi. They run after him. They arrive at her office, but Mike is no-where to be seen. Sofósi questions their presence, but they run off before she can get far. They go and see Mike walking down the secret passage, and follow after. They reach the robotic dragon, but find that it has been conquered, and suspect that Mike dismantled it. With the dragon out of the way they go ahead, and find a gigantic platform covered in booby traps, with a glowing stone at the end. They suspect that it is the treasure fabled after, one that could grant unlimited power. They also spot Mike stuck in a tricky spot. He attacks them for trying to steal the stone for their selves, and tells them that he will get it first and become the strongest Cross ever. However, to do that, he needs to kill the trio first to stop them. They tell them that they do not want it, but he is not listening and begins to trigger a number of booby traps on them, they carefully avoid a number of them and are barely phased, which enrages Mike. Angered, he becomes sloppy and stomps everywhere, inadverdently triggering a trap door that he falls through, to his death. Sofósi walks in, shocked at the scene. She brings them back to her office, and they are scared, but she tells them that she saw Mike attack them and that his death was his own fault. She does plan to punish them heavily for exploring the secret passage full of danger, to their dismay, especially Jenna with her squeaky clean record. Boomer is un-punished due to him being a human, but states that that experience was enough punishment. However, the next week the two recieve letters from Kaiji, much to their surprise. He states that he used the real treasure, and that the trials were positioned to despose of any greedy people who sought it. He commends them, and tells them that after talking with Sofósi they reached the decision to pardon them exploring. Jenna bursts out in a bundle of joy as X smirks, thinking to himself that the bully really did take care of himself. Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Episodes Category:Wario's Stuff